


Emotions

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Emotions

Tony x reader x Steve

Requested by anon.

It hasn’t been long since the three of you got together. Sure, you’d know each other for years because of work and then you’d all become close before finally getting together. In the few months you’d been together it had been fantastic. The three of you really cared for each other, you were falling in love with the two but you hadn’t said anything yet, but things were complicated.

Steve and Tony had issues. Steve’s steamed from years of not being good enough and Tony’s from a place of self-hatred and anxiety. This was not to say you were okay, no, you dealt with a severe case of anxiety yourself. Someone once said that to be an Avenger was to have some form of depression, anxiety, self-hate or identity crisis, the entirety of the team had agreed with that statement.

As a couple, or rather throuple, you hadn’t talked about any of your issues. You’d only spent a couple nights together but you’d faced Tony’s nightmares and didn’t talk about it. You’d only seen Steve at his worst once yet you didn’t speak about it. They only caught a glimpse of your anxiety but, once again, you didn’t talk.

The three of you barely acknowledged your own issues so the fact you didn’t talk about it in your relationship wasn’t a surprise. But maybe, it was time to finally start talking.

Non reader POV

Steve had had enough. Today had been a shitty day for the captain and all he wanted to do was retreat from the world and sleep. To start with, it had rained all day and Steve couldn’t go for a run, Tony had been working all day, he hadn’t seen Y/N since breakfast and to top it off PR wanted him to film more of those inspirational shorts.

All he wanted was for today to be over. But unfortunately, he was Captain America. He couldn’t just disappear from the world because he was having a bad day, he just had to push all his problems to the side.

“Steve are you sure you want to train with me today?” Bucky asked as he walked with Steve towards the gym. “If you’re not feeling up to it, we can wait until another day.”

“It’s fine, Buck.” Steve smiled. “I’m always up to train.” He said as the doors to the gym opened.

“Alright, alright, I give. You win.” Clint’s muffled voice rang through the gym. “Get off me now.”

“Told you, you’re off your game today old man.” Y/N’s soft voice echoed. As Steve and Bucky entered the gym, they saw Y/N climbing off Clint who was laying in the floor. “Oh, hiya boys.” Y/N greeted as she spotted the two men.

“Hi doll.”

“Hi sweetheart.” Steve greeted, accepting a kiss from the woman who skipped over to greet him. “I didn’t know you were going to be training with Clint today.” He commented watching as his girlfriend hugged Bucky in greeting.

“Well to be fair I didn’t know either.” Y/N smiled sweetly at him. “Clint dragged me in here while I was just trying to have a coffee.”

“Not true. I asked her to join me and she eagerly agreed.” Clint panted, standing from the bench water bottle in hand. “I have a way with people and I’d like to think it’s because of my bulging muscles.”

It was those words meant in jest that hit Steve. Yes, he trusted both his partners, especially Y/N, and he liked Clint but why wouldn’t they prefer someone like Clint. Clint didn’t have to be injected with a serum to gain muscle mass. Clint didn’t have to do what Steve had to be liked.

Y/N made some joke about Laura only being with him for those muscles and then the four of them moved to their separate mats to spar. Bucky almost knocked Steve onto his ass several times because he was no longer paying attention. He could only listen to the occasional laugh from his girl on the other mat.

A laugh that he was not the cause of. Clint was.

“Alright punk, I think that’s enough for today.” Bucky announced suddenly. “I think you need to go have a shower, take a nap or something. Just do something to relax for a while.”

Steve didn’t say anything as he left the gym floor. Not to Clint. Not to Bucky. And not to Y/N.

All he needed at the moment was a shower and maybe a drink. And then he’d make dinner for his lovers. Something that screamed that he was okay and not full of self-loathing. Something that screamed he was not jealous of Clint Barton.

Tony had not been having a good day. He wasn’t getting anywhere in his latest experiments, he didn’t sleep the night before and he felt as if he was on the verge of a panic attack the entire day.

But because Tony was Tony, he didn’t tell anyone. He didn’t say anything when Steve asked that morning. He didn’t say anything when Bruce commented he looked stressed. And he certainly didn’t say anything when Y/N came into the labs.

“Hi honey.” She greeted, skipping over and kissing Tony.

“Hi baby girl.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “What brings you into this windowless hell?”

“I bought lunch for my favourite genius.” She smiled, pulling a container out of her bag and handing it to the man.

“What would I do without my favourite girlfriend?” Tony asked, kissing her forehead and taking a fork from her hands.

“Starve.” She said simply, taking a seat at one of the benches. “What you working on?”

“Not much it’s more just tinkering today.” He explained, sitting next to her and beginning to devour the still hot meal.

“Please tell me you’re not blowing things up again.” Bruce said, entering the lab with what Tony assumed was a mug of herbal tea.

“I did that once, Big Green.” Tony grumbled, watching as Y/N moved to hug him in greeting.

“And almost destroyed the building in the process.” He pointed out, patting the H/C woman on the back gently.

“Bruce you need to relax.” Y/N laughed. “There wasn’t even an explosion.”

“There could have been and then there would have been a lot of trouble.” He said, shaking his head at the thought.

“Alright we get it, Green Meanie.” Tony snapped, feeling his heartbeat raise as he began to have difficulty breathing. “I’m a screw up, you’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.”

“Now that’s not true.” Y/N said, moving over and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I don’t think you’re a screw up.”

“Thanks baby doll. It’s only you and Steve that think that but I’ll take it.” He said, kissing her head before she moved to sit in her previous seat.

Conversation flowed between Y/N and Bruce but Tony remained silent. He couldn’t focus on his experiments; he could only focus on the beating of his heart as it echoed in his ears.

“Tony, honey? Are you okay?” Y/N asked, looking at her boyfriend in concern.

“I think he’s having a panic attack.” Bruce said, jumping up from his chair as Tony collapsed to the floor.

“Tony!” Y/N yelled, rushing to kneel down at his side. “Tony you need to breathe. Look at me honey.” She cooed, taking his face in her hands.

“You need to get him to control his breathing. You need to make him focus on something. Make him focused on you.” Bruce said, taking Tony’s arm in his and placing his fingers on his pulse point.

“Tony, Tony, look at me. That’s right. You have to breathe for me. You remember we have dinner plans with Steve tonight? Stevie’s going to cook for us and you know what’ll happen if you’re not there to watch him.”

“He’ll burn the kitchen down.” Tony wheezed. After several more minutes of Y/N cooing at him, Tony began to calm.

“I going to take him upstairs, get him something to drink. Thank you for your help, Bruce.” Y/N said, helping Tony up ad pulling the other scientist into an embrace.

“No problem, Y/N. Feel better Tony.” Bruce called as Y/N led Tony out of the labs and towards the elevator.

Tony didn’t reply as he left wit his girlfriend. Because even though he was Bruce’s friend h couldn’t help but feel as though Y/N and Steve would be better off without him.

Reader POV

You weren’t having a good time as of late. Steve and Tony were keeping something from you. Part of you wanted to find a logical reason for it or even just speak to the men but you didn’t. You didn’t because there was a large part of you that believed the men were ready to leave you.

“There done with me. I should’ve known, I should’ve known.“ You cried to Clint as your anxiety took over.

"That’s not what’s happening, Y/N.” Clint soothed used to how worked up your anxiety made you. “They love you, everyone can see that, they’re not going to leave you.”

“But they are. Every time the look at me, it’s like they want to say it but they can’t. Maybe I should be the ne to end it sot hey don’t have to.”

“Y/N, look at me.” Clint said sternly. “You need to breathe and look at this logicaly. You love them and they love you. They are not going to leave you. You need to talk to them.”

Clint was right. You needed to talk to the two, but as you sat n the kitchen on your floor you began to doubt wether you wanted to. Though fate decided to make the decision for you as both men arrived on your floor.

No-one said anything as they took a seat at the table with you.

“If you’re done with me and this relationship, just say it please.” You finally whispered, staring at the mug in your hands. 

“What?” Steve questioned, eyes burning a hole into your skull.

“What ever gave you the idea we were going to break up with you?” Tony asked

“Every time we see each other, neither of you will look at me. Every time I enter a room you both go silent. I can’t keep going through with this relationship if the two of you are unhappy. Because I really do love you both and I really do want you both to be happy.” You said, finally looking up at the men with tears in your eyes.

“Oh sweetheart.” Steve cooed, reaching over and pulling you onto his lap. “We don’t want to break up with you, sweetheart. Not in the slightest.”

“Steve’s right, baby girl.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around the two of you. “We’re not breaking up with you. In fact, the reason we’ve been so distant is because we’ve been talking about how to keep you.”

“Keep me? You’ve been nowhere near close to losing me.”

“Look, sweetheart, you know we’re all messed up and we’ve been feeling as if we’re not good enough.” Steve explained.

“The two of you are the best thing I have in my life. How could you ever feel like you’re not enough?”

“It’s going to sound really stupid.” Tony sighed. Yo didn’t say anything as you continued to stare at the man.

“You know how I have some issues with my body? Well, I don’t know, I guess I just saw you with Clint and I know that he’s your friend but he’s all natural. He got his body the normal way, he didn’t have to become an experiment to gain muscle mass.” Steve sighed, resting his head in your neck.

“And I can’t help but feel that you an Stee would be better off if you didn’t have me. Maybe if the two of you were with Bruce you’d be happier because he’s so much smarter than me and doesn’t have to deal with panic attacks.” Tony admitted.

With one hand running through Steve’s hair, you reached over and grabbed Tony’s hand tightly in your own.

“I don’t care how you got your body or wether you are the smartist person in the world, I love you for you. I love you for your kindness, your love and for being yourselves.” You said, kissing Steve’s forehead and Tony’s hand.

“And we love you much, Y/N.” Tony told you, leaning down and kissing the crown of your head. “That’s not going to change.”

“I think it’s time we talk about our issues as partners. Maybe we should move this to the couch and talk.” Steve suggesed.

“That sounds like a great idea.” You said, kissing Steve’s cheek.

And talk you did. It was the first time you’d ever discussed properly the issues you all faced but it was a conversation worth having.


End file.
